


The Modern Four + Transformers: Pool It ALL In

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Bolt (2008), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: The Autobots have detected unusual Decepticon activity on the planet Earth, and they're after a boy named Hiro Hamada. Bumblebee was sent to look after the boy, and after an accidental reveal, the two, and the boy's teenage friends soon began to bond with one another. Can Bumblebee use this bond to help save the boy from what the Decepticons have in stores for him?





	The Modern Four + Transformers: Pool It ALL In

  **Blossom Valley; San Jose, California.**

**9:30 PM Western.**

**May 23, 2033.**

Night fell in Blossom Valley, San Jose. Things were very silent, save for the crickets chirping about along the trees planted along the streets and hillsides. Very few people are out and about in this time of night, aside from the occasional police car patrolling the streets, and the homeless bunch that wander the streets in search of food.

Things are normal for the most part…except something is happening in the outskirts of town, up in the hills north of the town.

Up in the sky, something is falling down to Earth in a rapid speed. The object was burning up thanks to the air resistance once it enters the planet's stratosphere. Normally, an object the size of this one – around 5 meters in diameter – would burn up, as the size of the object would not handle the friction or air resistance at the speed it was going.

But this object…it is not like any other asteroid…because this object is NOT an asteroid.

_**Crash!** _

The object crashed into the forest, sending dust and debris into the air, and the ground to tremble. Thankfully, the object crashed far away from any of the houses, so no one felt the tremor. However, animals nearby scattered in fear of the strange thing from the sky.

As the dust settles, something crawled out from crater, and pulled itself up. This is a robotic being, standing around 17.5 feet tall, and sports a yellow coloring along its body.

This robot is named Bumblebee, a member of a race of autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. They call themselves, the Transformers.

Bumblebee then turned around to see the crater it came from. In the crater, there appears to be a pod from where Bumblebee came from. This was the object that fell into Earth, and that was how Bumblebee got to Earth.

***static***

The robot flinched at the sound of static coming from its earpiece. After shaking its head to recover from the shock, it pressed two of its fingers against the earpiece. Soon, the static soon fades away, and the sound of someone speaking inside becomes clearer.

" ***static*** -blebee…Bumblebee." said a voice. The voice has an old, yet benevolent tone. The robot, apparently named Bumblebee, made some strange, grabbled noise. He then flinched as he placed his other hand on his throat, patting it as his frowned, remembering his broken voice box.

"Bumblebee, this is Optimus Prime." The other voice belonging to his leader, Optimus Prime, began. Bumblebee listened in, as Prime gave the instructions.

"Our Autobot drones have picked up an unusually high number of Decepticon activity on this planet. We've lost contact with one of the drones near where you landed. Discover what happened, and report back to me. Prime out." He ordered. Bumblebee nodded before he walked along the forest.

Bumblebee followed the direction that the radar built into him shows. His radar showed a thick, purple colored circle in the Northwest. This meant that his scanners have detected readings of energy his kind live off on, called Energon. Bumblebee furrowed his metallic eyelids in determination; the drone is nearby.

Bumblebee then noticed several lights in the distance up in the sky. His scanners detected helicopters. Bumbled tilted his head in confusion; how were the humans able to deploy their men to his location in such a short amount of time? Did they somehow know that he would be coming?

Without having any time to ponder over this, Bumblebee quickly rushed through the forest in an attempt to find a disguise. His alternate form at the moment is a Cybertronian vehicle. While incredibly advanced, the form will not blend in very well. So Bumblebee had to find an earthly vehicle to better blend in.

Thankfully for him, one was nearby.

* * *

As Bumblebee approached a house, he noticed a car parked nearby. The vehicle is a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro, mostly yellow in coloring, but it has a pair of black stripes running alongside the car from front to back in the middle. Bumblebee looked at it in delight, and fist bumped; this vehicle will not only help him blend in better, but the design looks like it could go fast…and he likes to go fast.

With a quick scan, Bumblebee leapt up into the sky, and quickly transformed. Parts folded in and out as he transformed into another copy of the Camaro. Then, he started the engines, and drove off into the streets…Just in time too, as the helicopters have quickly arrived onto the landing site. Bumblebee, figuratively speaking, sighed in relief as he then continued to travel towards his objective.

* * *

Soon, he arrived at his destination point. Bumblebee approached a trail of smoke and sparks coming from a body lying on the ground. Immediately, he transformed back into his robot form, and walked towards the body.

There, was one of the Autobot drones lying on the ground. Drones are a unit of Transformers, known for their non-sentient intelligence, leading them to be assigned for more simple tasks, such as gathering information or scouting new planets, depending on the unit.

This particular drone is a Spy, a drone designed to relay information useful for Autobots and/or Decepticons. Due to this, they are not formidable combat opponents, and can easily be killed. That's probably what happened with this one.

Bumblebee inspected the body, seeing multiple bullet wounds and torn wires across the body. There were large holes on sections of its left side, and the left arm appears to be blown off as well. Bumblebee closed his eyes and shook his head in pity. Even those these drones have little sentience, they are still Autobots in their own right, and they didn't deserve to die.

Then, curiosity sparked in his computer systems, and Bumblebee lifted a finger from his right hand, the tip flattened to resemble a flash drive, plugged it inside the drone's chest, and began to scan the drone. It was messy; thanks to the damaged storage systems in the drone, but Bumblebee noticed something in the data.

Amongst the scribbled mess, he was able to decipher what was readable in the data. It was in Cybertronian language, so a human can't understand it. What Bumblebee was able to decipher, some of them read;

_Artifact li-….Hiro Hamada…San Fransokyo…link to the…_

Bumblebee looked on in interest. Who is this Hiro Hamada? Where is this San Fransokyo? And what do the Decepticons want with him? Once the download was complete, he pulled his finger out of the chest, gently grasped the drone's hands, gave it a moment of silence, before he placed them on the chest to make it look like he went out peacefully, and then walked away from the body. Then, he pressed his fingers against his earpiece and made garbled noises as well.

"Report." The voice, Optimus Prime, instructed. Bumble continued making some more garbled noises as he walked along the path back onto the road. Once he was done, he heard Optimus Prime contemplate what he told him.

As he waited, Bumblebee looked up at the sky, seeing the bright, beautiful Moon in the sky. Accompanying it are the millions and millions of stars scattered across the Milky Way Galaxy. He remembered as he passed through in his pod several buildings on the Moon, signifying that mankind has established a base around the Moon. He was not sure as to why, but it did make him concerned; he has heard about the humans of this world, and how savage they can be towards things they don't understand. Seeing such a close-minded species advance to building bases on the moon, caused him a bit of worry.

However, his fear were somewhat subsided when Optimus Prime reminded him of how young the humans are, and if given the chance and opportunity, can be much better than what they currently are.

Optimus Prime's voice brought Bumblebee back into reality, as he then listened to his instructions. "Bumblebee, I need you to listen to me. The Deceptions, for whatever reason, have their optics on this, Hiro Hamada, boy. I'm able to triangulate the boy's location based on what description I can recover from the damaged data." He began. Bumblebee noticed his radar updating something in his optics, showing a green triangle in the far North West.

"The boy is located in the city of "San Fransokyo". It is 522.1 miles North West of here." Optimus explained. Bumblebee furrowed his optics – the transformer equivalent to an eye – in anticipation, and frustration at the city's distance. This might mean the Decepticons might already be there.

"I'll have Wheeljack try and repair the corrupted data to see if we can get anything else out of it, since it's the only lead we have for the moment. In the meantime, head for the city immediately! If the Decepticons have their optics on Hiro Hamada, it must be for something bad. We must reach him before they do! Prime out!" Optimus Prime instructed before he disconnected the link.

Bumblebee immediately nodded, as he jumped up and transformed into his Camaro form, before he drove off into the streets.

* * *

As he drove on, he noticed several helicopters flying over him. It wouldn't concern him so much if it weren't for several black SUVs tailing behind them. Bumblebee felt concerned; what is going on? Why were the humans bringing in such important-looking vehicles to an asteroid crash? Was it a normal thing on Earth, or…did the Decepticons spark fear into the humans already?

Hoping the answer isn't the latter, Bumblebee casted that thought aside for now; he has a mission to do, and he cannot mess this up. His race is scattered out across the galaxy, and his planet Cybertron is destroyed, leaving them without a home. The Decepticons were responsible, since they started a war between them and the Autobots, scattering Energon across the unvierse.

If the Decepticons want something from here, then they'll no doubt destroy the planet and use its resources and machinery to build new members of the Decepticon force, thus allowing them to conquer the universe and beyond its borders.

With that thought in his mind, Bumblebee sped ahead along the highway, preparing for a long, 7 hour drive to his destination. For his race's sake…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**So I've finally decided to do a Transformers fanfic. I'll be honest; I am a fan of the live action Transformers movies, or as some G1 fans call them, the "Bayformers", in reference to the films' director, Michael Bay. They have their faults, but then again, what movie doesn't? I just find them as entertaining, mindless blockbusters with amazing visual effects and musical score (GOD I love those scores, especially the scores for the first three movies!).**

**However, I will admit that they DO have faults. Mostly inconsistencies in continuity, inappropriate jokes, racial characters, like the twins Mudflap and Skids (How are they racist? In the first movie, the Autobots have learned the human language and possible their culture from the Worldwide Web. The twins might have seen black stereotypical culture, and they liked it, and so picked that as their character traits) and overall a lazy attempt at writing a story that, as mentioned earlier, couldn't even keep its own continuity straightforward.**

**The first one is the best of the original five, and one I could consider good! The second one is still fun and entertaining, and whoever played that Alice girl is…kinda sexy. Alright, shutting up before I get harassed by any feminazis here (no offense to any NICE feminists (I don't get how THAT'S offensive, but screw it!)), the next two films I also like as well. Dark of the Moon because of the score, emotional moments, and nice potential the ideas here present. Age of Extinction for the same reasons, but here is where the continuity becomes messed up, such as no mentioning of the Allspark when Lockdown mentions the creators of the Transformers.**

**The fifth film, the Last Knight is, so far, the only one I** _**really** _ **didn't like; poor editing,** _**glaring** _ **continuity issues, repetitive storyline about humans not wanting Transformers on Earth, and a few other issues I can't bother listing all gather together to make a clunky mess. It does have its moments however, and the small human-sized bot, Cogman is easily the best part of this otherwise big pile of disappointment. No offense to anyone who worked on this, but…it's how I feel about it. Sorry…**

 **The newest film, Bumblebee is a GREAT film, and one of the four factors that inspired me to do this fanfiction. It doesn't have mindless action, it has a** _**plot** _ **to speak of (the first one had one too, of course, but this one is more likable), and the characters are pretty good and likable as well. The film kind of reminds me of ET and the Iron Giant, and I won't be surprised that** _**that's** _ **what the director, Travis Knight, was going for.**

**So anyways, those are my thoughts on the films as a whole. Now for the other part of this fanfiction; the Modern Four.**

**For those who don't know, the Modern Four is a crossover between Bolt, Big Hero 6, The Incredibles, and Meet the Robinsons. The main characters are, in retrospective order of the films mentioned earlier; Penny Forrester, Hiro Hamada, Violet Parr and Wilbur Robinsons.**

**Here are my brief thoughts on the films in retrospect;**

**Bolt: Can't remember much of this film, since it has been almost a decade ago since I last saw it. But from what I can remember, it was pretty good.**

**Big Hero 6: If you've been following my account for a while, you'll know that this is one of my favorite franchises.**

**The Incredibles: Favorite childhood superhero film. Enjoyed the sequel as well.**

**Meet the Robinson: A little fast-paced, but still a heartwarming film that will never forget.**

**I may need to look more into Penny and Wilbur's character to help get them in character for the sake of this story. So if I end up taking a while, that may be the reason why.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and you can stick around for more! Have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
